


gardenias

by snailboom



Category: League of Legends Pro League
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omega/Omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailboom/pseuds/snailboom
Summary: *史森明x田野*被标记的两个o*出轨*有插入





	gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> *史森明x田野
> 
> *被标记的两个o
> 
> *出轨
> 
> *有插入

史森明叉起眼前盘里最后一颗花椰菜，松了口气，囫囵嚼了几口硬吞下去，跟队友打了个招呼就回酒店了。  
在雅加达这几天，吃饭都跟受刑似的，一盘子里鸡蛋、面条、蔬菜、肉看着是应有尽有，吃起来都是一个滋味。史森明跟田野讨论过，不论什么东西，应该都是用水煮熟了加点盐拌匀就端出来了。  
看他每天都吃的艰难，田野还笑他娇气。  
今天田野倒是匆匆扒拉了几口就回酒店了。表情很是僵硬，想是终于忍受不了这个饭菜了，正在房间里煮泡面呢。  
终于逮到机会嘲笑回去。史森明情不自禁笑出声来，脚步都轻快了些。

田野夹着枕头忍耐着，他方才自己用手泄了一回，但体内的热潮不仅不退，反而像是找到了弱点聚积着一阵更比一阵猛烈地冲击着他的神经，意志防线摇摇欲坠。  
田野有点痛恨这样软弱的自己。这一年他跟他的ALPHA聚散有时，高强度的竞技赛程让他无暇分心，靠着抑制剂度过了一个又一个发情期。  
昨天他打训练赛的时候晕晕乎乎的，体温升高，心跳加速，史森明对他抱不释手，一直说他香香的好好闻。刘世宇委婉的问他需不需要抑制剂。他知道自己的发情期到了。他其实对自己的发情期很上心，记得很清楚，昨天早上特意早起在厕所里发泄了一回，服用了抑制剂。他很怕自己出岔子会影响到队友或者比赛。  
不知道是欲望压抑的太久成了山洪之势冲垮了抑制剂筑起的简陋堤坝，还是亚运会重压之下精神负重，再难以负载奔涌而来的性需求。他的体温心跳倒是恢复了正常，但他体内的欲望愈加强烈，训练赛打到激烈时候，精神高度紧张，也更加敏感，下面控制不住的抬头，内裤也湿湿的，他只好匆匆赶回房间自己处理。

浓郁的栀子花香扑鼻而来，冲得史森明头晕目眩。他反锁住门，就看到田野歪着头眼巴巴望着他。  
“你怎么啦？”史森明露出紧张的神情，握住田野的手，灼热的体温片刻传递过来。他在空调房里呆的久了，短袖以外的手臂凉的像是根冰棍，本来对热度的感知不太敏感。  
田野双手缠上来把手臂抱在怀里，脸贴在他纤细的手腕上。  
“我包里有抑制剂，我给你拿。”史森明终于反应过来。他想起昨天刘世宇一双眼睛在厚厚的镜片背后拼命眨巴眨巴，他还以为是这个B吃醋了，把怀里的田野搂得更紧，下巴搁在肩膀上更加肆无忌惮的闻他。  
田野紧紧抱着他不撒手，原本白皙的脸上泛起红霞，汗水沾湿了头发凌乱地摆在额头上，眼眶里蓄了泪，水汪汪一双眼睛，焦距不清。似乎是在看着他，又仿佛还在梦里。  
“我有哦，我昨天用了。”田野咬住下唇似是受了天大的委屈，一副泫然欲泣的表情，尾音里都带了哭腔，“我也不知道为什么没作用。”  
史森明心里软的一塌糊涂，也有些不知所措。从他18岁那年被他的ALPHA标记开始，他们就没分开过。做爱对他来说没有固定的时间，而是随时随地。他根本没用过抑制剂，更不知道还有抑制剂失效这回事。  
在史森明茫然的这片刻，田野的欲望再次复苏，没有任何刺激就直挺挺贴在他的小腹上，他的双腿在被子里纠缠在一起，控制不住的夹紧后面。他没被欲望这么支配过，眼泪一颗颗滴落在枕头上，湿了一片。  
“要不我帮你口？”史森明右手在他怀里，左手反手帮他擦泪。他不忍心看田野这么难受，田野在他心里像个瓷娃娃，一直被他小心翼翼的捧在手心里。“我很棒的，简自豪都说好！”  
田野被他逗笑了，以前每次他看到史森明笑嘻嘻地靠过来都觉得他好傻，对他的喜欢一点都不掩饰，让他不自觉就恃宠而骄，说些任性的话。  
“那你帮人帮到底哦？”  
“啊？我又没办法标记你？两个O也可以吗？”  
“我以前跟赵志铭试过，前后都满足之后再用抑制剂，就能把发情期再往后拖一段时间。”  
田野在欲望驱使下有些急躁，不再跟史森明废话，掀开被子，把他推倒在床上，掐住他的腰，压在他身上吻他。两个人吻得难舍难分，津液顺着下颌滴落，舌头相互追逐，氧气好像都被田野吸走了，史森明脸涨的通红，捏他的臀肉让他停下。放在平日里不过是个小玩笑，此时的田野竟然全身战栗，无法克制的发出一声嘤咛。史森明想笑笑不出声，田野恼怒地咬他的舌头，两个人随即分开，大口喘气。  
“你的信息素怎么这么淡？”田野下身难耐地在他运动裤上摩擦，一下一下地顶他，敏锐地察觉到一丝不属于自己的味道，很轻微的柠檬香气。  
“因为我没有发情。”史森明黏糊糊的声音从身下传来，他正在他的锁骨上留下痕迹。  
“那你这里为什么这样？”田野跨坐在他两腿之间，扯下史森明宽松的运动裤头，握住里面已经半硬的东西，一面上下撸动一面露出得意的神色。  
“嗯...因为...你呀。”史森明的性器一圈圈胀大，他的呼吸渐渐急促，一双眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他，“你好好看哦，田野...嗯...”  
明明是赤裸相对的场面，羞耻都已经抛到脑后，却被他这句话弄得心砰砰跳。田野不敢再听下去，埋下头把他半硬的东西含进嘴里，舌头一圈圈舔着头部，一手握着他的性器从根部往上摩擦，一手玩弄他的小球。  
“啊...别舔了...别...快放开...”湿润柔软的口腔不断吮吸着他的性器，快感汇集在下体快要爆炸。史森明抬起田野的下巴，跟他交换了一个充满自己味道的吻。  
田野帮他褪去身上的衣物，扶着史森明的性器就想往上坐。  
“别别别。”史森明一手掐住他的腰，一手顺着背上的凹陷下滑到他的后面，摸到一片黏糊糊的液体。“必须要扩张，不然你会受伤的。”  
田野表情不耐，还是乖乖转过身子趴跪着，屁股翘起对着他。  
史森明蘸着田野后穴分泌的粘液揉他的褶皱，顺时针按压了几圈，粘液就打湿了他整个手，顺着胳膊滴落到床单上。他还是第一次把手指伸进别人的后穴，因为充分湿润的缘故进入的很顺利，很容易就含进了整根手指。  
“啊...”田野难耐的哼了一声，整个身体都泛起红色，扭动着屁股，后穴收缩着想要更多。  
史森明回想了一下平日里做爱的感受，两指并着在他后穴里按压，每一块位置都不放过，努力寻找他的敏感点。  
“别...嗯...”田野感觉一股酥麻的感觉直冲头顶，后穴吐出一股一股的粘液，手臂撑不住发软的身体，倒在柔软的被褥中。  
找对了地方，史森明使力又松开，不停刺激着他的敏感点。  
“你别玩了，快点进来。”田野的后穴收缩着渴望更粗更热的东西来填满，却又紧紧夹着那两根手指不让它走。  
“那我进来啦。”  
两个人同时发出一阵喘息。灼热的内壁紧紧包裹着史森明的阴茎，他感觉里面又热又软又滑，情不自禁顶的更深。  
“啊...嗯...快点...用力...”田野终于得到了满足，喘息声渐渐大了，情不自禁的呻吟出声。后面的敏感点被不断刺激，快感愈加强烈，他不由自主的晃动腰身，头埋在手臂上大口喘气，另一只手握住自己的阴茎快速抽动。  
“田野你好棒...”史森明的前面少有的感受到这么强烈的刺激，快感累积着快要溢出。但他不想让田野失望，咬住下唇控制自己，努力挺跟深的地方。  
“再快一点...啊...深一点...”田野完全沉浸在快感之中，肌肉紧绷，后背不断起伏，汗珠顺着光滑的脊背滚落，腰间无法自控地往前挺。  
史森明感觉到田野后面一缩一缩地快要高潮，他不再顾及田野的敏感点，而是每一下都往最深的地方挺进。他加快速度，手摸索着找到他的乳头，重重地掐。  
“我...我要到了...要射了...啊...”田野感觉自己仿佛飘在云端，眼前一片白色，大脑兴奋到了极致开始眩晕。他随着一股一股射出的精液抽搐着，他全身的力气仿佛都被抽干了，无力地倒在床上喘息，双腿微微颤抖。  
后穴剧烈地收缩夹得史森明精关失守，他急忙往外撤，还是有部分精液留在了里面。  
史森明失力地倒在床上，闭上眼睛喘气，感受高潮的余韵。突然感觉到有异物探入他的后面，他猛地坐起来，抓住田野有企图的双手。  
“你湿了，我帮帮你。”田野整个人湿淋淋像是刚从水里出来一样，眼睛也湿漉漉的望着他。  
“不用了...简...不...明天还要比赛呢，还是保存些精力好。”  
史森明拖着田野站起来，推他往浴室里走。  
“那你后面欠我一次，记得哦！”  
“？？？”  
史森明不明所以，好像有哪里不对。


End file.
